


The Pregnancy

by Maverick101



Category: Disney Villains
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick101/pseuds/Maverick101
Summary: Maleficent had just found that she is pregnant with Hades's child. How will she tell him? If she did, how will he react to the surprise, even after they had made a promise three months after they got married? R&R!





	The Pregnancy

She looked down at the pregnancy test, surprised. It wasn't that she needed to know that she was pregnant; it was that she didn't want to be pregnant. She knew that Hades would be furious that they were going to have a child. A child that they don't even want. She sighed as she laid the test on the bathroom counter and sat down on the toilet. She covered her face with her green skinned hands as she began to sob. She didn't want this to happen. Not now, not ever. After a moment of crying, she heard footsteps coming towards the closed bathroom door. She got up and flushed the toilet so it may seem that she was using the restroom. The footsteps stopped in front of the door and Maleficent held her breath. What was she going to do if he came barging in? She knew that she would have to argue with him for a week and then they won't talk for a month.

"Mal, what's taking you so long?" her husband asked, worriedly. When she didn't respond he went on to say, "You've been in there for an hour. Are you hiding something?"

"I… I'm fine," Maleficent stammered as she looked at the pregnancy test, lying on the counter.

"Then get out here," Hades said grouchily. "I've got something to talk to you about."

Right then, Maleficent grabbed the pregnancy test and threw it in the trash can. She, then, walked over to the door and opened it to see her husband staring at her. She gave him a devilish smile as she kissed him. After the kiss, Hades looked at her as she walked down the hall and into the master bedroom. He followed her, hands behind his back and a racing mind. He stopped in the doorway and watched her sway from side to side as she approached the bed. She was humming as she sat down on the soft, queen-sized bed. He smiled as he walked towards her. Maleficent didn't look at him when he approached the bed, but felt his hand on her shoulder. She folded her hands on her lap as she gave a deep sigh. She refused to look at her husband and she was feeling guilty about it.

"You needed to tell me something?" Maleficent asked.

Hades sat down next to her as he pulled her into a hug. Maleficent let herself fall into his arms which had surprised Hades. He hugged her tightly as he kissed her cheek.

"I've invited your sister to come live with us," he said, getting her attention.

He saw a little light flicker in her eyes. As he placed a hand on her face, Maleficent moved her head as she started to cry again. Hades looked at her as she got up and walked a few steps towards a mirror. He watched her hugged herself and after a moment of silence, he finally asked:

"What's wrong, Mal?"

Maleficent slightly turned her head, but she was silent. How could she tell him that she was pregnant with their child? It wasn't that easy to tell him and she didn't want to. She gave a heavy sigh as she turned back around and looked at herself in the mirror. Her reflection stared right back, mocking her. She didn't want to give the pregnancy away, not because of Hades's short temper, but because of what they had promised to each other in the beginning.

_"What if we had any kids?" Maleficent asked as her and Hades walked in a graveyard, late at night._

_They recently got married the day before and Hades had thought to take Maleficent out for a walk. They were talking and laughing until Maleficent asked that question. Hades stopped and looked at her. He didn't need to talk about kids right now, but he knew how to answer to that._

_"Well," he began slowly, "I think I'm not that ready to have any. I mean I would like to have kids, but don't ya think it's a little too early to start thinking about kids?"_

_Maleficent looked down and blushed a little. When she looked back up, she saw that Hades had managed to smile at her._

_"If we did have any, Mal," he started again, "I want to have a girl named Kara."_

_"And a boy?"_

_Hades crossed his arms as he bowed his head in deep thought. He hadn't given that much thought, but only to please his wife, he gave her an answer._

_"Zephyr."_

_Maleficent finally smiled and without warning, Hades kissed her. A moment later, they released. Hades was looking right in Maleficent's eyes and it was making Maleficent nervous._

_"Promise me that you won't get pregnant by any means," he ordered._

_Maleficent looked away for a brief moment and when she was staring back at him, she said, "I promise, love."_

"Mal." The sound of her husband's worried voice had snapped her out of that memory.

She turned around to see Hades standing right behind her. He had a worried expression on his face and she didn't like it. She grabbed his hands and looked at him right in the eyes as she spoke.

"I know that I've made a promise to you three months ago," she began, "but there's something that I have to tell you and you might not like it."

Hades gave her a slight nod to let her know that he was ready to hear what she had to say.

"Hades," she said slowly. "I'm...pregnant."

Hades slipped his hands away from hers and walked towards the bed. He seemed like he was in shock, but it was uncertain. Maleficent stood where she was as her husband walked nervously back and forth. She knew that he was upset.

"Are you alright?" she asked, making him stop in his track.

His back was to her and it was hard to make out his expression. Hades took in a deep breath and turned to see wife, who looked like she she was going to throw up. He breathed out and was thinking of what to say next.

"I...I'm alright," he replied, rubbing his flamed head with his right hand. "It...it just that...I was thinking that it would have happened a year or two from now, ya know?"

Maleficent nodded in agreement, but didn't speak. Hades walked over to her and hugged her. He was crying now and he didn't know if was happy tears or was just plain upset.

"I can't believe that I'm going to be a father," he whispered in Maleficent's ear.

Maleficent pulled herself from the hug a little and gave him a kiss. She knew that the child she's carrying will make their lives complete.


End file.
